marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 798
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Daily Bugle ** Colin (Science Section's writer) ** Jenna ** Bradley ** Karen P. ** Karen T. ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** Upper East Side ******* ****** ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** Liz Allan's apartment ***** ****** * Items: * * and * * Flash's prosthetic legs * Alchemax scanner * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At the Daily Bugle office, Peter Parker explains to Ben Urich how he can reconfigure the office's doppler radar system to track the changes in barometric pressure caused by the tritium stolen by Phil Urich. Assuring Ben that they'll find his nephew, Peter thinks to himself how everything is finally starting to click now that he's back at the Bugle and using his knowledge of science to help people. Colin and Rubylyn pick up readings indicating the tritium is headed straight for them, but Peter assures his panicking colleagues that it's nothing - thinking he can say that with absolute certainty since his Spider-Sense isn't going off. Immediately afterwards, the Green Goblin crashes through the window, Robbie telling everyone to calm down until they find out what he wants. As the Goblin quips that he wants what he's always wanted - Spider-Man - Peter recognizes Norman Osborn's voice and tries to figure out how managed to regain his powers. The Green Goblin notes Peter is friends with Spider-Man and tells him to go get him if he doesn't want anyone to die, and Peter dashes out of the room to change into his costume. At the Century Club, J. Jonah Jameson laments accidentally revealing Spider-Man's identity, fully aware that he's just put everyone Peter Parker cares about in grave danger. Recalling his despair at losing his own loved ones, Jameson resolves to not let Peter suffer through that as well and tries to break free from the ropes binding him. At the Daily Bugle, the Green Goblin wonders what's taking Spider-Man so long, Robbie telling him that Spider-Man will show up soon. The Goblin wonders if Robbie knows who Spider-Man is under his mask, threatening him; but Betty Brant interrupts, offering to post news of the Goblin's attack on the Bugle's front page. The Green Goblin vetoes her suggestion, saying it will bring half the NYPD down on him, and asks if she wants to get thrown off a bridge. Ben Urich intervenes, saying that Osborn was never one to rest on his laurels and doubtless has some new tricks up his sleeve. The Green Goblin tosses a burlap sack at Ben, over-saturating his speech with puns and innuendos to drive home that he killed Phil. Betty expresses concern that the bag contains Phil's severed head, but Ben notes that while the shape is right the weight is wrong. He opens the sack to find the tritium sample stolen by Phil, wired to a bomb. The Green Goblin laughs maniacally as everyone panics, but Spider-Man arrives and immediately attacks him. Ben warns Spider-Man about the tritium bomb, the Goblin complaining that he stole his punchline and now he has nothing to banter about. Outside the Goblin's lair, Flash Thompson notes that the tracer Alchemax gave him tracked the tritium signal to this location. Transforming into Agent Anti-Venom, he smashes through the door, wondering if doing this will get Liz to leave him alone and what he can do if it doesn't. He spots Phil Urich's corpse, but as he examines the body a thump from upstairs sets him on alert. Agent Anti-Venom finds J. Jonah Jameson still tied to the chair, which had toppled over. As Agent Anti-Venom introduces himself and frees Jameson, he warns Flash that the Green Goblin is back and that everyone connected to Spider-Man and the Osborns are in danger. At Liz Allen's apartment, she, Harry Lyman, Mark Raxton, Normie Osborn, and Stanley Osborn sit in the living room as Emma prepares to serve them lemonade. Liz's smartphone rings and she answers it, noting Flash is the one calling. Harry notes Liz looks horrified, and she says his father has returned. As Normie gleefully celebrates the return of his "Pop Pop", Harry suggests they call the police, but Liz says Alchemax's security forces are better equipped. Saying that it's finally time, Emma says she's going to take Normie and Stanley. When Liz angrily confronts her, Emma pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots her, Harry, and Mark before grabbing Stanley and a horrified Normie, telling him to shut up and that now she's in charge. At the Bugle, Robbie helps evacuate and makes sure everyone is accounted for. Rubylyn wonders at how prepared everyone is for this, and is horrified when Collin remarks that events like this are a regular occurrence. As Robbie double-checks that everyone made it out, Betty yells at him that if they don't leave now they'll die. The Green Goblin praises Spider-Man for keeping the bad guy occupied so his friends can get to safety at the cost of his own safety, but Spider-Man tells Osborn that he's not an omniscient narrator and that he's in the blast radius too. Punching the Green Goblin aside, Spider-Man wraps the tritium bomb in a thick cocoon of webbing, wrapping himself in a cocoon as the Green Goblin curses him. The tritium bomb explodes, destroying the top several floors of the Daily Bugle building. Picking himself out of the rubble, Spider-Man notes that he kept the blast mostly contained but that he has to check that civilians weren't hurt by debris. Just as he notes he thinks he saved everyone, the Green Goblin calls out to him by his civilian name and Spider-Man turns to see his nemesis impaled by a girder and several shards of glass and metal. Spider-Man asks Osborn how long he's known his identity, but the Green Goblin notes it doesn't matter anymore. The Green Goblin tells Spider-Man he doesn't have much time left and thanks Peter for being his enemy; Spider-Man apologizing for being unable to save Osborn and wishing things could have been different. The Goblin abruptly bursts into maniacal laughter as his blood comes alive, sneering that Peter really does wish that he could've saved him. Quipping that Peter's wish has been granted, the Goblin rises as a red-and-black monster with an elongated head, fanged jaws, and a long tail; Peter recognizing the Carnage symbiote. On the verge of blindly panicking out of sheer terror, Spider-Man barely dodges the monster's attack, tagging Osborn with a spider-tracer and fleeing. Trying to calm down, Spider-Man assures himself he knows the symbiote's weak to fire and sonics and tries to come up with a plan based on that. Mockingly wondering why Spider-Man isn't cracking jokes, the Carnage/Goblin hybrid throws a trio of symbiote bombs that follow Spider-Man through the air. As Peter is horrified that these new weapons don't set off his Spider-Sense, Osborn speaks to him through one of them before it bites into his leg and explodes. Spider-Man crashes through the window of a condemned building, the Carnage/Goblin hybrid arriving and saying he wants to end this here and now - no rain checks or round twos. Revealing he's aware of the spider-tracer through the symbiote, Osborn offers Peter a one-time deal: give up being Spider-Man and he'll let Peter live, no strings attached... but if he sees Peter use his powers even once, he'll take his time killing all of Spider-Man's loved ones, friends, and acquaintances as slowly and painfully as possible. Rebranding himself the Red Goblin, Osborn tells Peter to take it or leave it and give him a sign he understands; and Peter webs the shredded and burning remains of his Spider-Man costume's top to a flag-pole in surrender. As the Red Goblin laughs triumphantly, Peter sits in the darkness and takes stock of his injuries, noting that even if he couldn't handle the Red Goblin as Spider-Man he's determined to take Osborn down as Peter Parker. | Solicit = GO DOWN SWINGING Part 2 • Dan Slott’s final SPIDER-MAN story continues! • The GREEN GOBLIN HAS RETURNED – and he’s exacting his ultimate revenge not only on SPIDER-MAN, but on everyone the wall-crawler loves! • Norman Osborn’s offering NO QUARTER, an ultimatum that threatens to finish PETER PARKER once and for all! | Notes = * Even though the Goblin's lair is said to be in the Financial District, it was previously revealed to in fact be the Century Club last issue, thus it is actually on the Upper East Side. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included